Sk8er Boi
by mAnGa ObSeSsEd PaNdA
Summary: The long awaited....Kukamu one-shot! Sorry for making you wait so long! Kukai and Amu meet up in the park....and...well, you'll have to read to find out! Raichi! Ch 2 is a song fic.


Panda: -sighs- At last! My Kukamu!! :D

Kukai: Took you long enough

Panda: Well…….yeah sorry. I've been working on other stories!! But I've had this one written for…eh….awhile…..

Amu: So what took you so long??

Panda: I wanted to type Stand in the Rain before Sk8er Boi!! Oh and there may or may not be a 2nd chapter songfic like last time; depends on my mood!

Amu: Who am I stuck with _this_ time?

Panda: -snickers- you'll find out….

-ominous music-

Amu: I'm scared now…-shivers-

Panda: Yeah, well, enjoy! Review please!!

Oh and, I'm NOT going to delete In Love with Two yet. :D I like it too much.

Kukai was practicing soccer in the park (naturally). Daichi was giving him tips on how to improve. Kukai groaned. "It's too HOT today to be doing this!" he cried, flopping onto the grass. "It's boring, playing by yourself." He looked at Daichi sideways. "No offense."

"None taken."

They both lay on the grass, half dozing. In the middle of his dream, he heard his name.

"Kukai!!"

He sat up sleepily, not sure whether someone had actually called his name or not. Then he heard it again.

"Kukai!"

He looked up. "Hinamori! Hey!"

"I was watching you practice. You're very good! But why did you stop?"

"Too hot." He lay back down on the grass

"Oh." Amu was evidently disappointed. "I was going to ask you to help me with my soccer skills but-"

Kukai shot back up. "I'll help you!" he declared, jumping to his feet. They practiced for awhile. Daichi, Ran, Miki, and Su watched. As Amu and Kukai started to play a one-on-one, Daichi turned to Ran. "Wanna make a bet on who'll win?"

Ran grinned. "Amu-chan! No doubt!"

"Daichi laughed. "No, Kukai will win!"

Ran narrowed her eyes in mock anger. "You're just biased because you're his Shugo chara."

"Oh, and like you're not biased??"

"……."

"Yup, that's what I thought."

Miki interrupted their playful banter. She pointed. "Look! Amu-chan just scored!"

Ran cheered. Daichi grumbled.

"Hey Ran. How about this: The loser of the bet has to tell the winner a secret about themselves."

Su looked confused. "What kind of bet is THAT, desu?"

Ran hesitated. "Ok! Just be prepared to tell me your deepest, darkest secret, Daichi!"

"Yeah right!"

And their teasing resumed.

Amu was breathing hard. She'd finally scored! But Kukai was good, even without Daichi. _I gotta step up my game, and focus on only the game_, she thought fiercely, trying to keep her eyes off of Kukai. But every time she focused on the ball, her eyes, seemingly with a will of their own, flicked back to Kukai. _I hope he doesn't notice!_ Amu's cheeks burned.

"Hinamori? Are you ok?" asked Kukai, with concern, observing her pink cheeks.

"H-hai! Just-sunburn," she mumbled. She looked at his worried face, relishing the fact that cared about her well-being. She focused her eyes on the ground. And then they went back to Kukai.

But what she didn't notice was that every time she looked down, he looked up at her. And when she looked up, he immediately averted his eyes, looking completely focused on the game. "Ready to start again?"

Amu nodded.

"BEGIN!" yelled Daichi.

Kukai got the ball first. He dribbled it easily around and out of reach of Amu. He drew his leg back to shoot it into the goal and…

WHAM! Amu kicked it from under his feet. Now she was the one smoothly dribbling the ball. She shot. He blocked, and stole it from her. She guarded him. He shot. She dove for it and…..missed.

"GOAL!" cried Daichi. Ran groaned. Kukai now had two points. Amu fake pretended to be mad at Kukai, and tried to kick him. But she tripped.

"AHHHHHHH!!" she cried, flailing her arms to keep her balance. Kukai's reflexes allowed him to catch her before they both toppled to the ground. Somehow, Amu ended up sitting on Kukai (like she did to Ikuto in the first episode. I know how utterly impossible that is, but if Amu can fall forward, but Ikuto catches her like she fell backwards…well, anything can happen)

She gazed at him, breathless, horrified at what had happened, but at the same time……thrilled?

"Kukai?" she voiced shyly. "Can I ask you a question?"

He smirked. "You just did. But ok. First, though, can I ask you something?"

She held her breath and waited, eagerly.

"Can you get off of me?"

"Oh!" she quickly leapt off, embarrassed. "Sorry. Um…my question is…" she looked at the ground. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kukai's mouth dropped, but he closed it quickly and grinned. "Sure."

"R-really?"

He shrugged. "Eh, sounds like fun. But I'm not accepting this for the sake of having a girlfriend. You're a nice person. I like you."

_But does he really….?_ wondered Amu. She was confused. _Does he like me as a friend or…_

Daichi answered her inner question. "Don't worry Hinamori! Kukai's liked you for awhile, but has never had the courage to ask you out."

"Oi, Daichi!" Kukai laughed sheepishly. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

But Amu's face lit up and she tackled him with a hug. He laughed.

Ran and Daichi watched the new, happy couple. Suddenly he turned towards her. "It's time!"

"Time for what?" asked Ran, confused.

"Time for YOU to tell me your secret!"

Ran groaned. "I was hoping you'd forget about that."

"Never!"

"Um….my biggest secret is…." She didn't want to say it. But because she was such an honest character…."is thefactthatilikeyou," she rushed.

"What? I didn't catch that."

She sighed. "The fact that I like you, Daichi."

He grinned. "Want to hear mine?"

"Sure!" she said, relieved he hadn't laughed at or rejected her.

"My secret is….."

Kukai cut in. "He likes you, Ran!"

Daichi glared at Kukai.

"What? It was payback!"

They both laughed. But when Daichi turned to face Ran, he looked completely serious.

"Really?" she asked.

He grinned. "Yeah." He floated towards her and gave her a big hug, spinning her around. She laughed delightedly.

Kukai and Amu sat together happily on the ground, just talking and having fun.

_So this is what a happy ending feels like_, thought Amu, Kukai, Ran, and Daichi.

Panda: So?? What did you think??

Kukai: ….interesting?

Panda: EHHH?? You didn't like it??

Kukai: Why is it called Sk8er Boi?

Panda: Because all the Kukamu videos usually use Sk8er boi. Plus, the song I was originally going to use fit better with one of my other stories.

Amu: I see

Panda: Sooooooooo please review, and I'll see you next time!! I love you all! Thanks for reading! Give me feedback!

Oh and xbananaxgirlx….your request is done; I just need to type it up, so it may take awhile!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!

Wait for Chapter 2-song fic- unless I say otherwise!!


End file.
